


Observe and you will learn

by LokiWazInnocent



Series: When all else fails, tell a story [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Loki, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is innocent, Loki is not to be messed with, Thor is stupid and needs a brain, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiWazInnocent/pseuds/LokiWazInnocent
Summary: Loki is innocent.Somebody hurt him.And the price is to be paid in blood...But first the Avengers save the trickster from the clutches of mind control. Loki is broken and hurt. Nobody messes with the God of Chaos and Deceit unless they had a death wish.======This is my first story so please be chill. I love criticism so please give me suggestions and stuff like that when you want!!!





	1. Gone From the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for beginning to read this! I'm excited to see where this is going to get me....

They managed to capture Loki. He is sitting in a glass box. Alone. With his thoughts. 

 

Loki doesn't even know what to think anymore at this point. He keeps on pleading for them to help, just every time he opens his mouth to say something it just comes out _wrong._ He's stuck between wanting to tear them apart for being so stupid and wanting to curl up in a ball and just cry. Loki is so done with this situation that he looks lost. Resigned. Done. Ready to give up.

 

Naturally with so many things buzzing around in his head, he complety misses what the Avengers are saying to him. They talk and he sees them. But he can't hear their words. He can't comprehend what they mean. Everything is just a big blur. 

 

Numb. Cold. Pain. Anger. Sadness. That's all he's felt for a long time. That's all he's feeling now.


	2. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers reaction to Loki's blandness.

A/N: I know you think that the Avengers were formed because of Loki, but not today. In this fic  **the Avengers were formed a year prior to Loki's attack. I repeat, THE AVENGERS WERE ASSEMBLED A YEAR PRIOR TO LOKI'S ATTACK!!!!** Also Hawkeye was never mind controlled, but he was for like 5 days. He knows how it feels and how it looked basically.

 

\-------------------

The Avenger are standing outside of Loki's containment unit. Director Fury and Coulson are telling Loki his flaws and questioning, The Black Widow and Hawkeye are watching with little emotion, Captain America and Thor have the looks of the lost, Tony Stark looks like he could care less about having to stand there and listen to that bullcrap, and Bruce Banner looks a bit nervous. 

Needless to say, nobody is happy at the moment. Tony, for one, it not the only one who notices that Loki is not reacting the way he should be. Loki's distant and resigned. Ready to give up. Eventually Coulson catches on though.

Fury was trying to pull information out of him, but people can only take so much before they snap.

"Loki if you understand what we are telling you nod your head." Coulson interrupted Fury. Bold move on his part. Loki didn't even move. "Okay, he's not paying attention. Maybe we should-"

Explosions ripped through the helicarrier and the Avengers went to go save the day. Again. But it was too late, Loki had escaped.

 

\-----

After the attack.

Everybody regrouped in the Avenger conference room. 

The room was covered in a thick blanket of silence. Tony being Tony, broke the silence. "Okay. I can't be the only one who noticed that he didn't even react to us. I mean, I understand that he was captured, but he looked done. Like he didn't even care." Natasha rose an eyebrow and spoke, ''We can evaluate later, we need to figure out where Loki is now." 

Everybody agreed but everybody still had it on their minds.


End file.
